


星痕时期的爱情

by Danqyonly



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, 可能除了chapter 1没车后面都有, 我尽量每天都更, 未成年doi, 本文标题的“爱情”和世俗意义上的“爱情”没什么关系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 喜欢虐喜欢车搞起来我连自己的激推都能抹布（这篇不会抹布）我下次一定改邪归正
Relationships: AC/CC/RE都有点, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 云不止一种云, 萨是AC萨
Kudos: 8





	星痕时期的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 有未成年doi  
> 有血腥内容  
> chapter1就是个陷阱  
> 从chapter2开始我要乱搞了  
> 文风不固定、小学生作文

这是这个来自尼布尔海姆的漂亮少年第一次来到米德加。  
少年觉得米德加的一切就像是魔晄一样——艳丽的青色里缠绕着一丝丝蓝的魔晄，看着就会让人觉得脑仁被刺痛了，这些炫目的灯光也是。  
“嘿，那边的小个子，咱们要到了。”提醒他的是临近村子的少年。  
虽然都是十几岁左右的少年，但是相比于其他少年抽高并且开始覆盖肌肉的身材来说，这位尼布尔海姆的少年还是有些瘦弱了。  
倒像是位女孩子了。  
还没等车停稳，已经有胆大的少年迫不及待的跳出了车厢  
少年踉踉跄跄的跟着其他孩子跳下车，整齐的排列等着被教官领走。  
然后就是新兵都要走过的流程。

在神罗基地里训练了两个月，尼布尔海姆的少年进步的快速程度让教官都吃惊——完全不像是他表现的那样——一个应该被盛装打扮放在带有玻璃门的展览柜里的玩偶那样，他的身体仿佛受过如此专业的训练。  
少年，好吧，是时候介绍一下名字——克劳德斯特莱夫，他也觉得自己不可思议，自己明明不应该能承受这么高强度的训练的，但是，至少这不算什么坏事，当然，这只是maybe。

结束一天的训练，洗完澡躺在床上准备睡觉的克劳德被一阵尖锐的哨声刺激的大脑发胀——就像是一块干瘪的海面突然吸满了水——“天杀的紧急集合！”室友一边穿衣服一边抱怨。  
新兵们花了30秒集合，教官训斥羞辱了他们将近30分钟——“你们是要穿胸衣聚拢你们小的可怜的胸肌吗杂兵？这么长时间足够我拿着枪扫射、直到你们每个人都变成筛子了弱鸡们！”等等——教官每次羞辱人的话语都不带重样让人不禁怀疑是不是语言的修习也是神罗训练的一部分。  
“好了，暂时就训斥你们到这里”——看来教官终于是骂累了。（叹气）  
“接下来有件事要宣布”——哦天哪，原来是有正事，我们已经要出任务了吗？（兴奋）  
“萨菲罗斯将军——神罗的英雄，希望从你们这群不入流的混蛋里选一个护卫”——老天，他怎么还在骂？不是要说正事吗？  
“被选中的以后将由萨菲罗斯将军代为指导训练”——就是换个教官呗。（就这？）  
待会？萨菲罗斯将军？克劳德刚刚还在胀痛的脑袋瞬间不疼了，因为他的脑袋死机了。  
新兵们短暂的楞过之后炸开了锅，和身边的人交头接耳再三确认自己是不是听错了——新兵里有不少人都是萨菲罗斯的崇拜者——或者不如说这个年纪的男孩子们差不多都是萨菲罗斯将军的崇拜者。  
“我希望你们停下这像妇人一样交头接耳、窃窃私语的行为，士兵。有问题就大声提问。”  
“报告教官，是那个萨菲罗斯将军吗？”一位大胆的男孩子举手提问。  
“我不知道是否还有第二位萨菲罗斯被当做神罗英雄。”  
教官这样回答让男孩子们瞬间炸开了锅——即将见到偶像，并有可能被偶像亲自训练……虽然只挑选一个，但是能在备选之列，已经开心的无法言说了。  
克劳德本来因为兴奋而涨红的脸却在下一秒变得惨白——脑子像是被拉扯成两瓣，一半在说好开心；另一半却带着深深的恐惧，不停地流着泪求他快逃。


End file.
